Away
by LonelyPetals
Summary: Dengan senyuman manis Takao menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti langkah Midorima yang membawanya entah kemana. MIDOTAKA DRABLE. RnR?


Tittle : Away

Cast :

Midorima Shintarou

Takao Kazunari

Genre : Romance/Angst

Warning **: Boy Love, Yaoi, AU, Don't Like Don't Read! Drable.**

Disclaimer : Semua karakter di fanfic ini adalah **milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Paradichlorobenze – Kaito and Len Version.**

Cerita ini hanya fiksi.

_Flashback_

"Speak"

'_Mind'_

.

.

.

"Jadi… Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?"

Pemuda tinggi berambut hijau itu bertanya pada orang yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. Sudah tiga puluh menit dia dan temannya berada di sana—di atap sebuah gedung bobrok yang begitu gelap dan dingin. Sembari menggosok kedua tangannya yg kedinginan, pemuda tinggi itu melirik temannya yang hanya tersenyum dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Posisi duduk pemuda itu cukup berbahaya karena kini dia berada di pinggir atap gedung itu. Sekali saja dia salah bergerak, nyawanya akan melayang di gang sempit di bawah gedung itu.

"Takao. Kenapa kau malah terus bernyanyi?"

Lagi-lagi pemuda hijau itu memanggil pemuda bertubuh lebih mungil yang kini menoleh ke arahnya. Senyuman tipis—namun terlihat pahit tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya. Takao Kazunari menyentuh dadanya lalu menjawab pertanyaan Midorima—pemuda hijau itu.

"Aku hanya bernyanyi tanpa alasan," ujarnya dengan nada lemah—seakan dia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Midorima.

Dua alis hijau bertautan. Midorima ikut-ikutan duduk di pinggir atap, lalu bergerak mendekat untuk menatap wajah si pemuda bermata elang itu lebih jelas. Angin malam membelai rambut mereka berdua dengan lembut.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku." Sebuah elusan mendarat di kepala Takao dengan lembut. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu merasa sangat nyaman.

Tangannya menyentuh pipi Mdorima dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kuberitahu pun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkannya."

Kedua alis hijau bertaut lebih dalam. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan sudah terlukis di wajah tampan pemilik mata hijau yang menenangkan itu, membuat Takao tersenyum geli karena jarang melihat si _Tsundere_ itu berekspresi seperti tadi.

Takao menolehkan kepalanya ke arah langit, lalu dia mulai bernyanyi lagi. Midorima hanya bisa diam dan menutup matanya untuk menikmati suara indah Takao lebih dalam. Suara yang menenangkan hatinya.

Suara anjing melolong dan kucing yang mengeong, serta suara milik manusia yang masih menjalankan aktivitas mereka meskipun malam sudah larut menjadi musik bagi nyanyian Takao. Midorima mengerti kenapa Takao membawanya kemari. Walau gedung ini sudah bobrok dan jelek, namun pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dari gedung ini sangat indah. Takao selalu ingin mengajaknya kemari untuk menemaninya.

"Aku benci aturan."

Nyanyian Takao berhenti dan dia menatap Midorima. "Aku membenci aturan," ujarnya. "Aku tidak tahan ketika aturan itu mengekangku. Makanya aku lari."

"Lari tak akan menyelesaikan masalah, Bakao."

Lengan kekar Midorima menarik Takao—membawa lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya walau semburat merah menghiasi pipi sang _Ace_ dari tim basket Shuutoku itu. Dia malu, tapi tetap dilakukannya. Dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih mungil itu dengan erat dan si kecil membiarkan tubuhnya merasa nyaman dalam pelukan tubuh besar itu.

"Shin-_chan~_ Ayo kita bernyanyi." Bibir sang mata elang mulai berkicau lagi. "Ayo bernyanyi sampai suara kita habis. Ayo kita berteriak agar dunia mendengar kita." Jemari Takao berada di pundak Midorima. Dengan sekuat tenaga dia mencengkram baju Midorima—dia merasa takut kalau Midorima pergi darinya. "Aku ingin dunia tahu kalau kita saling mencintai dan mereka tidak akan memisahkan kita."

Kepala Takao melesak ke dada Midorima—semakin mempererat pelukannya hingga pemuda hijau itu sesak napas. Tapi dia tidak mempedulikan itu. Dia membiarkan Takao bermanja padanya, membiarkan Takao meracau. Membisikkan kata-kata seperti 'Aku takut kehilanganmu.'; 'Kalau tanpamu aku tidak punya tujuan hidup.'; dan sebagai macamnya.

Midorima tahu sekali. Dia tahu Takao begitu sakit begitu mendengar kabar bahwa Midorima akan segera menikah di usianya yang ke delapan belas nanti. Memang masih lama—dua tahun lagi. Namun, tetap saja hal itu membuat Takao merasa sangat sakit. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan sama sekali.

"Kazunari." Midorima melepaskan pelukannya dari Takao. Perlahan dia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Takao—mengajak pemuda itu pergi dari sana. "Ayo kita pergi, Kazunari."

Perlahan seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Takao. Dia menerima uluran tangan itu dan menggandengnya erat.

"Kita pergi ke tempat yang jauh, ya, Shin-_chan,"_ pinta Takao dengan manja pada.

"Ya, kita akan pergi jauh." Midorima mengecup dahi Takao dengan lembut. "Ke tempat dimana kita berdua bisa bahagia."

Dengan senyuman manis Takao menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengikuti langkah Midorima yang membawanya entah kemana.

.

.

.

_Kemana pun kita pergi._

_Asal berdua denganmu._

_._

_._

_._

_Fin?_

.

.

.

Mind to Review?


End file.
